My Little Bionicle: Destiny is magic- Side story: Technia and Blue
by Toa Coy 2.0
Summary: Technia has discovered a strange machine in the Everfree forest it looks old but is unlike any she has seen before. Join her as she works on what it is. Technia is owned by Blazikeking Wubsy based on Fun with Changelings Edited by Blazikenking


The world was black and devoid of anything but sound.

"Come on, why can't I see anything?" a female voice said as a rattling sound was heard. "I can make a camera better but I can't get it to show the video."

Then a click was heard.

"Oops! I left the lens cap on."

Once light filled the lens, there as what could be called a gearhead/tech lab with various things on a bench. Some of them looked finished while others looked like junk. Just then a unicorn walked in front of the lens, She was gun-metal gray with red streaks in her mane and tail. Her green eyes focus on the camera and an embarrassed look on her face.

"Sorry about that everypony, guess I need to remember to check the lens next time. Anyway my name is Technia, inventor extraordinaire. I have just improved a film camera by adding a sound capturing device and color." She holds up a mirror with her green magic reflecting the camera. It looked like a normal camera with two large circles that held the film, the body looked like a rectangle, the only thing that seemed out of place was the large microphone on the end.

"Hopefully I can sell these modifications to the film industry, but that is something for another day." The camera was lifted up by her magic and moved towards something.

It was a sphere attached to a body of some type, there were also limbs branching off from the body. If somepony looked close enough they would see what they would call claws, but they were rounded instead of pointed.

"I found this on the other side of the Everfree Forest." Technia said with a little squeal in her voice. "It looks so advanced yet so old. I must know what it is. I'll update y'all when I get more information."

Day 1 end

Day 8

Once more the camera was quiet but not off.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" a female voice said with a cautious tone.

"Come on, we said that we would watch her house while she is at her parent's for the next week so why not check out what she is working on?" Another female voice replied nonchalantly.

"Because it is rude to be snooping in somepony else's home."

There was a crack and then the camera caught a glimpse of mint green and white going by it, then cream, purple, and pink followed.

"This is cool! I wonder what this does?"

A thud was heard and a flash of light came from the right of the camera.

"Lyra what did you do!?"

"I saw that it was on the finished pile." Lyra said with a sheepish grin.

"That was the unfinished pile. I swear if your brother wasn't like you, I would call you crazy."

"Come on Bon Bon. You know you love it when I'm crazy at home."

"Lyra, keep quiet on that." Bon Bon said with a flustered tone. "You never know who could be watching."

"We're alone with nopony else to see why not have a little 'fun'."

A few moments later a crash was heard.

"Bon Bon look at that...it has hands."

Battery low shutting down for battery conservation.

Time unknown

"Note to self: never let Lyra near the machine again." Technia said to the camera, which also caught Bon Bon with Lyra's tail in her mouth.

"Come on this could be my chance to meet real humans, if not then at least let me play with it." Lyra pleaded as Bon Bon dragged her away.

"Lyra, I haven't even powered it up, so until then stay out of my lab." Technia said still with the camera on her.

Once Bon Bon pulled Lyra over the threshold of the lab door, Technia shut it and locked it tight. With a sigh she turned to the machine.

"Alright let's see just what you are."

end of day 15

The camera recorded Technia using her magic to check each wire and where it goes, as well as a song.

"The red wire connected to the right servo knee joint, the blue wire connected to the left servo elbow joint, the green wire connected to the gyroscopic stabling module..."

Just then there was a knocking on her lab door. With a disgruntled sigh she put the camera down and trotted to the door.

"Lyra, if that's you then I swear I'm going to get a restraining order!"

"I didn't know Lyra was going after you Tech." the voice on the other side.

There was a pause, then "What's it to ya Vinyl? Jealous?" Technia said in a flirtatious tone.

The door opened, "Nah. I'm just happy that she was going after you instead of Tavi." The white unicorn mare with electric blue mane replied coming into focus.

"Do you need me to repair any of your equipment?" Technia said going back to the machine.

"Not really, I mainly came over to see what you're working on, last time you were working on a camera that can record sound and added color to the film at the same time." Vinyl replied taking a seat.

"It is over there," Technia said pointing to the camera. "I finished it about three weeks ago, now I'm working on this machine."

Vinyl lifted the camera up and began to examine it.

"Wow this is neat."

"Thanks."

The camera caught the sound and light from the machine and Technia. When the light dimmed, the camera and Vinyl saw a charred Technia and the machine seemed to be lit up. Dropping the camera Vinyl ran over to the other unicorn.

End of day 20

_System reboot...at 99%  
Vahki protocol...damage unable to recover  
Base functions...online  
Command staffs...intact  
scanning for programming updates...  
New master found...retrieving image from activation...  
Description: Gun-metal gray coat, green eyes, and a gun-metal gray with streaks of red...  
Gender: female...  
Species: unicorn...  
System reboot...at 100%  
Optic senses...Online_

From the command screen of it's eyes, the vahki fed it's surroundings into its CPU. Around it was in a workshop, from what information was still in it's databanks given that it had lost data that pertained to being a vahki. It tested it's legs for the first time since it was shut down. For the first few steps it stumbled, but it also began to calibrate itself for the most efficient use of power.

_General Positing System...Offline  
Map of area needed until found self generating map has marked this are as recharging station._

The vahki then began its search for a map. It used its scanners and found that no book, at least not about mechanics or electronics, was there. Looking to the stairs, it began to move towards them. As it moved up the stairs it heard the sounds of walking that said something else was in the area. Left with no other choice it opened some panels in it's forearms, which released two collapsed staffs. Once they were in the vahki's hands they extended into two styled blunt scythes. From the other side, it picked up voices with his audio sensors.

"Vinyl shouldn't we be at the hospital instead of here?"

"Tavi, you know that with that machine here, it could harm others if they got down there. Plus Lyra is still trying to learn how it got those...um...what did she call them again?"

"Hands, Vinyl."

"Thanks Tavi. Besides, Wubsy is with Tech and will send us a message when she wakes up."

Vocal Analysis...two females...unknown species...unknown colors...threat level: unknown...requires more details

The vahki collapsed the staffs so that the blades were the only thing that remained of the staffs. It put the blades on it's forearms and pointed it with the short side forward. It slowly cracked the door and scanned for the voices.

Scan complete...sounds found in the southeast

The vahki stayed as close to the wall as possible. It had come into a kitchen that looked rather messy with food and dishes scattered around.

_Priority list update...clean this place once master is found..._

Just then there was a neon blue glow around the vahki's arms and legs and it lifted him up into a spread eagle pose. Noticing this it used it's speakers.

"Halt all magic or this unit will use force." It said in it's monotone voice.

Both mares were shocked by the voice that came from the vahki.

"Octavia, did that thing just talk?" Vinyl asked her cellist room mate.

"I think it did." Octavia replied.

"This is your final warning: cut your magic before you are forced to." The vahki said as the neon blue magic began to flicker.

"Vinyl, what's happening with your magic?"

"I don't know." Vinyl said trying to pour more magic into holding it.

The neon blue magic disappeared from its limbs. It fell forward into a four legged mode that had it's legs bent the wrong way and it's blades with it's hands free.

"You were warned." was all the vahki said as it charged the unicorn.

Vinyl blinked and the vahki had knocked her over and had a blade to her throat before she knew it. For Vinyl, the world went white, while the vahki saw the blank stare in the unicorn's eyes. Octavia didn't move, she didn't even blink. In front of her was a machine that had just done something that might have just killed her marefriend.

"Unicorn," the vahki said moving away from Vinyl, who went from limp to ridged, "Direct me to a map of the area."

Vinyl got up and moved to the front door. Before she left the house the vahki shifted to it's bipedal mode, once it was next to her she opened the door and heading to the library.

Octavia was still frozen in her spot, and for the first time since Wubsy came into her and Vinyl's family she was frozen in fear. A wasp of green magic appeared in front of her. It was a message from Wubsy, saying that Technia was awake. With Twilight and her friends dealing with that herd of Pinkies, Technia was the only one that could help her, Vinyl, and the rest of Ponyville. Octavia made a made dash for the Ponyville hospital.

Meanwhile the vahki followed Vinyl as they approached the library. The vahki noted the lack of ponies in the area.

"Unicorn, where are the others?" the vahki asked Vinyl.

"A herd of hyperactive party ponies appeared and the librarian is currently taking care of them." Vinyl replied in a monotone voice.

_Priority list updated...setup bomb shelter_

"Lead on."

Vinyl opened the door and the vahki entered the library. It scanned all the shelves for a cartography section. Once located it had Vinyl pull the books out.

Technia was listening to Wubsy, Vinyl and Octavia's roommate, explaining how she got to the hospital.

"Well this isn't the first time this has happened." Technia said as she got out of her bed.

"I'm surprised that you ponies can survive this stuff." the gray mare with electric blue mane and green eyes said. "This type of thing would be like getting zapped by the Queen."

"You build up a resistance to it if it happens enough times." Technia said shaking her mane, some soot falling from it. "So how long was I out?"

"About a day or so."

"How did I get here?"

"Vinyl brought you here after you were electrocuted."

"Okay so where is Vinyl?"

"She and Tavi are at your house since Vinyl said Lyra was bugging you on one of your projects."

"Well that's nice of them."

Just then Octavia bust through the doors of the room breathing heavily and panic was clear on her face. Technia was about to ask what the matter was but she saw that Wubsy's face seem to turn into a disgusted look. From her conversation with Vinyl, Wubsy only did this when somepony was scared or depressed. From the look on Octavia, Technia would guess it was the first. It was at that point Octavia noticed that Technia was awake.

"Thank Celestia you're awake!" Octavia said running to her and gave her a death hug.

"Can't...breathe...need...air..." Technia said trying to make the earth pony mare loosen her grip.

"Sorry but that machine of your's just attacked Vinyl and seemed to turn her into a mindless changeling, no offence Wubsy." Octavia said, releasing the unicorn.

"None taken." Wubsy replied nonchalantly.

"Wait, you mean that the machine is working on it's own accord? That's awesome!" Technia said with a little squeal. Then she got the "seriously" look from the other two mares. "Oh...I...mean we have to stop it before it hurts any other pony." She said, giving a sheepish grin and rubbing the back of her head.

At the library, the vahki ordered Vinyl to leave and released her once it had the book it was looking for. Vinyl, for her part, though she had too much cider and ended up at the library to rest for a bit.

_Updating GPS...Country: Equestria...Rulers: Celestia and Luna...Current city: Ponyville...  
Copying Maps...34%_

While the vahki was scanning, Technia, Octavia, and Wubsy were running to the library when they passed Vinyl. At this the group stopped and looked at the unicorn with "the heck" looks on their faces.

"Vinyl, how did you escaped that machine?" Octavia said hugging her loved one.

"Wait that wasn't a dream?" Vinyl said, remembering a little bit more before she woke up at the library.

"No it wasn't. When it attacked you, your eyes went blank and you followed orders, which on things like chores I wouldn't mind, but that is besides the point." Octavia said getting both a smile and eye roll from the DJ.

"Excuse me but before you two lovebirds get into a fight, we've got a machine to catch." Technia said stepping in between the two. "Vinyl where were you when you escaped?"

"I was at the library but I was on the outside, I thought that I had just woke up from drinking too much hard cider." Vinyl said getting a face hoof from Octavia.

"To the library then!" Technia said running off.

"Strange mare we know." Vinyl said.

"With everything that happens in this town she seems about par." Wubsy said

At the library...

_Maps at...95%  
Radar detected movement from the door  
Threat: unknown... defense systems online  
_  
The vahki moved to a side of a library that was blocked from the front door. Once there it looked at the progress for the maps.

_Maps at...98%_

"Machine where are you?" Technia yelled into the library. "I know that you're in here."

_Maps 100%  
staffs ready_

The vahki listened for the hoof falls. At first, they seemed to grow louder, then seemed to stop. It's radar said that there was a pony moving near it but there was no hoof fall. It waited long enough, then it shifted into it's quadrupedal mode and moved to the target. It did make an error in that the target might have been a pegasus or used a levitation spell. It realized this too late and was shut down.

"Wow that was easy. I think it still has a few loose wires." Technia said lowering herself to the ground. "I guess I still have some work to do on you yet."

By this time Vinyl, Octavia, and Wubsy had made it to the library and saw that Technia had shut the vahki down.

"Wow Tech, I didn't know that you had it in ya to defeat something like this." Vinyl said looking at the vahki as it laid on the ground unmoving but still had it's blades on it's forearms.

"Technia if you want my advice I would not restart this thing again." Octavia said keeping her distance from the vahki.

"From what I gathered by it's actions it just wanted to know how to get around." Technia said looking at the vahki, piecing together information from what Octavia had said and it's actions towards both her and Vinyl. "I mean it released Vinyl when it could have used her to be it's slave, plus I saw that it was looking at an atlas."

"It doesn't change the fact that it attacked both you and Vinyl." Octavia pointed out to which Vinyl nodded in agreement.

"I need to just work on it and then it will be fine." Technia said, letting her green magic envelope the vahki. "Come on. I know that the library is public but it still feels wrong to be here without Twilight."

_Systems booting up...  
Vahki protocol...damage unable to recover  
Base functions...online  
Command staffs...intact  
Optics opening in...  
3...  
2...  
1..._

_The vahki opened it's optics to see that it was back in the workshop._

_GPS...Country: Equestria...  
Rulers: Celestia and Luna...  
Current city: Ponyville_

_It was still in the same area so it did gain the data it needed, but how did it get here?_

"Well it looks like your systems are functioning properly." Technia said causing the vahki to look at the unicorn.

"Master." was all the vahki said when it saw Technia.

"What do you mean by master?" Technia said, confused. She looked around for someone that the vahki could have been referring to.

"Upon activation a DNA sample is taken by my programming of the nearest being, and that being becomes my master, in this case, you." the vahki said.

"Oh," Technia replied. "I don't like the Idea of having somepony calling me master, just call me Technia or Tech. Techy if you want to be permanently shut down."

"Updating name and usage." The vahki said as if a command was issued.

"What was that about?" Technia said once again confused as to the vahki's outburst.

"My CPU updates itself based on new information. Most of the time, it is silent but it can be spoken from time to time."

"Well can you tell me your name?"

"My serial number is JJF1993."

"That seems rather more of a thing you would buy than a name." Technia said scratching the back of her head. "How about Blue, since that is your main color."

"If you wish it." Blue said as it waited of an order to be given.


End file.
